


Together Alone

by MCO



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Missing Scenes, Post 3x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCO/pseuds/MCO
Summary: Post-ep; starts directly after 3x07 “We’re Gonna Need a Bigger Vote.” Bittersweet Quintis.





	

Toby puts the ring on Happy’s finger and kisses it gently. He smiles at her and is rewarded with a tiny smile back. It is a sad one, but it is a smile. And after this shattering news, it’s more than he had hoped.

 

He is heartbroken. He too had imagined a life with their little one. And he understands Happy’s need to be alone. It’s how she’s wired. 

 

He is wired differently than that. He wants, needs to, be with someone right now. He can’t be alone, or he would do something stupid. Like drinking more than his liver can take or worse, go back to the table.

 

So he needs to be with someone, and that someone needs to be her. He is not ready to share the sad news with the others. He is not ready to put into words that they won’t have a baby. That there never was a baby to begin with. To make this real.

 

He needs to find a solution that answers both of their needs. And he has one. It’s ridiculous, it’s oxymoronic, but he needs to try.

 

“Do you mind if we’re alone, but together?”

 

Happy looks confused for a second, and then smiles. She might not be a shrink nor a behaviorist, but she knows him and she knows what he needs. She understand him on this.

 

“How do you reckon we do that ?”

 

He let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. That is not a no. It is just questioning the feasibility of his plan.

 

“We go home. Yours or mine, I don’t care. Together. And, I don’t know, I take the bedroom, you take the living room or any room that you want. I’ll leave you alone, but I’ll know that you’re there”

 

She nods at his plan. He suspects that as much as she needs to be alone right now, she knows that she will need him later, and it’d be easier if he’s just in the next room instead of the other side of town.

 

“Let’s go to yours. At mine… I already bought baby stuff. I can’t....”

 

She doesn’t finish her sentence and buries her head into his chest. He holds her tight against him and lets her cry. He isn’t fighting his own tears, now. It’s healthier for them to mourn this baby, even if it never actually existed. In their minds, in their hearts, this baby was very real.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, big thank you to Flavato_Forever for beta reading this fic.


End file.
